This invention relates to machine identification or analysis of persons and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for computer measurement and analysis of the frequency domain and/or time domain characteristics of a person's body at a selected point for automatically identifying or comparing that person to a previously machine interrogated person.
The computer industry is presently engaged in developing systems for rapid, accurate and automatic computer identification and analysis of persons.
A typical use for such a system would be to automatically identify persons seeking admittance to a secure area in a plant or to sensitive data stored in a computer memory. For example, a person seeking sensitive data or admittance to a secure area would be interrogated by a computer to determine if he is a person authorized to have access to such area or data. An apparatus embodying the invention can form a computer controlled lock.
Similarly, machine identification would be used in credit transactions, such as is currently being planned for future use. In such a transaction, a person would not only present his credit card to a clerk, but in addition, would be subjected to machine identification for a determination that he is the person who owns the card being presented. Such a system can reduce the damages from credit card losses and theft.
I have discovered a method and apparatus for individual identification involving the application of physical vibration wave energy to a person's body and the subsequent detection of the frequency and/or time function of the motion and force variations created at the point of applying the wave energy and the comparing of data representing these variations which were detected at different times.
Others have applied physical vibration wave energy to a person's body. For example, sonic energy is applied to provide a "picture" of the internal condition of the body for medical purposes. Such systems apply sonic energy in a radar type system or in a holographic system. Although these systems apply sonic energy to the human body, this is their only similarity to the present invention. The prior art methods and apparatus for obtaining and for processing the received energy differ greatly from that used in the present invention. In the system of the present invention, a comparison is made of the mechanical force and/or motion characteristics. In these prior art systems, radar or sonar principles are used to obtain "pictures".
Still others have applied an impulse, such as a step function or single pulse, to a human tooth to look at its undriven, resonant characteristics. However, I neither apply an impulse nor do I detect undriven resonant vibrations. With my invention a computer will be able to identify the person operating it so that data will be accessible to this person. Compact locking devices may be programmed to admit only certain individuals. A computer can interrogate and identify a person over the telephone. For example, the identity of a salesman wanting computer data from a distant city in a motel through an acoustical coupler can be quickly and accurately verified. Credit cards and checks may contain a coding which would permit a quick identity verification at point of purchase with a simple machine. Automobiles can be programmed to operate for only specific individuals. Homes, apartments, or any secured property can be made accessible only to owners. Legal signatures can be obtained by telephone by permitting the identification to function as a legal signature.
Analysis according to the present invention may also be adopted for use in the medical field. For example, a new means may be at hand which will provide a quick and simple check for bone or soft tissue condition. It may even be possible to determine the emotional state or tension of the person whose identity has been established. This can be important where a person who is authorized to remove information from the computer might be nervous because he is intending to do this for illegitimate reasons or is under duress.